ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Skalidor
"I've been waitin' for you" '''Skalidor '''is the general of the Constrictai Snake Tribe. He is black and orange and has yellow eyes, with white fangs showing. He has spikes on the top of his head. He has not yet appeared in any Ninjago sets. In the TV show, he is the shortest of the generals. Background Skalidor has his largest role in Can of Worms. Skalidor stayed behind in the Constrictai tomb after being freed to confront the ninja. Cole and Zane came along and he attacked, almost choking Cole to death. Luckily, Zane used the sacred flute. Then Cole knocked Skalidor out. Skalidor appears in some follow episodes. Ninjago.com Description Rank: General Skalidor has neglected exercise for as long as the Constrictai have been in confinement, so even for a Constrictai, he's a little on the heavy side. Despite that, his reflexes are flawless. The Constrictai roam in their underground tunnels and caves. When they move, the ground above them trembles, and they leave giant cracks in their path. Skalidor stops at nothing. If all else fails, he can always crush an enemy just by sitting on him or roaring in his face.He even can sometimes eat a mini-snake. Weapons * Skalidor carries a Spear downside with two axes on both sides. * Skalidor also carries the Constrictai Snake staff. Appearances * Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Trivia *His name somewhat alludes to the cancelled Lego toy line, Galidor. *He talks with a South-african accent. *He has the same head mold as Bytar, his second-in command. Gallery Skalidor 2.jpg Skalidor 3.jpg skalidor.com.png|Skalidor on the Ninjago website. Skalidor3 ep.5.png Skalidor2 ep.5.png|Skalidor cant stand the flute Skalidor1 ep.5.png Snake Generals.png|The Serpentine Generals- Note that Pythor is not included. Four generals ep.6.png Acidius and skalidor ep.7.png Category:Serpentine Category:Serpentine leaders Category:Constrictai Category:2012 Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Villains Category:Generals Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Serpentine Category:Serpentine leaders Category:Constrictai Category:2012 Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Villains Category:Generals Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Serpentine Category:Serpentine leaders Category:Constrictai Category:2012 Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Villains Category:Generals Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Serpentine Category:Serpentine leaders Category:Constrictai Category:2012 Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Villains Category:Generals Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Serpentine Category:Serpentine leaders Category:Constrictai Category:2012 Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Villains Category:Generals Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Serpentine Category:Serpentine leaders Category:Constrictai Category:2012 Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Villains Category:Generals Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Serpentine Category:Serpentine leaders Category:Constrictai Category:2012 Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Villains Category:Generals Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Serpentine Category:Serpentine leaders Category:Constrictai Category:2012 Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Villains Category:Generals Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Serpentine Category:Serpentine leaders Category:Constrictai Category:2012 Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Villains Category:Generals Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Serpentine Category:Serpentine leaders Category:Constrictai Category:2012 Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Villains Category:Generals Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Serpentine Category:Serpentine leaders Category:Constrictai Category:2012 Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Villains Category:Generals Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Serpentine Category:Serpentine leaders Category:Constrictai Category:2012 Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Villains Category:Generals Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Serpentine Category:Serpentine leaders Category:Constrictai Category:2012 Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Villains Category:Generals Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Serpentine Category:Serpentine leaders Category:Constrictai Category:2012 Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Villains Category:Generals Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Serpentine Category:Serpentine leaders Category:Constrictai Category:2012 Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Villains Category:Generals Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes Category:Serpentine Category:Serpentine leaders Category:Constrictai Category:2012 Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Villains Category:Generals Category:Ninjago:Rise of the Snakes